Mocks, Mobs and Medical Bills
by NintendoGurrl
Summary: You've read the book, now watch the adventure as the Kirby Brothers take a break from smashing and encounter laughs, cries, and outrageous debt.
1. Prolouge: Bored until Proven Entertained

**Bored Until Proven Entertained**

**-**_Well everyone, I said I would make an alternative, so here it is! Follow the adventure when the Kirby Brothers-Kerby and Kurby- get their stumpy little hands on _101 Ways to Entertain Yourself When You're Bored_ and decide to follow along._

"I'm bored," said the younger.  
"Shut up..." said the older.

Yes, it was the 2 Kirby Brothers-Older Kerby and younger Kurby- inside a...library. Why is Kurby their with Kerby? Who knows.

"Why am I here again?" Kurby asked.  
"Because...I don't know..." Kerby said.  
Kerby was scanning a shelf of books, while Kurby sat in one of the cushy chairs, trying to catch M&Ms in his mouth.

"Hm, what's this..." Kerby said, taking out one of the books. "101 Ways to Entertain Yourself When You're Bored." He read. "Boy, that's a mouthful."  
Kebry flipped open the book. "CAUTION: Good for a laugh, but bad for your health."  
Kurby climbed off his chair and went over to Kerby. "I know candy's bad for me, but-"  
"No, no, not your sugar filled habits. This book I found." Kerby said, showing the first page to Kurby.  
"Interesting..." Kurby said. He took the book from Kerby and flipped open the book.

"Hey! Give it back! You don't read!" Kerby said.  
"Course I do." Kurby said.  
"What in the world could you possibly read?"  
"The Bazooka Bubble Gum comics."

Kerby sweatdropped. "Whatever, what else does it say?" He asked.  
"Waiting in line? Waiting for the bathroom? Waiting for your match to start? Or are you just plain bored? Well, then you need to read '101 Ways to Entertain Yourself When You're Bored' 101 things to do, stuff to eat and other random stuff!" Kurby read. He smirked. Kerby's eyes grew wide.  
"Oh no! We are NOT reading it! Last time we found a book like this, you became addicted to gumballs!" Kerby said.  
"And you got addicted to root beer, what's your point? Besides, you were the one who found the book." Kurby replied.  
"You can read it, but I'm not." said Kerby, arrogantly.

A long pause...  
Jepordy music?

"PICHU! I though you were on vacation!" shouted Kurby.  
"Yeah right!" Pichu said, pushing a button on his tapeplayer and running off. Kurby looked back at Kerby.

"Well yeah, glad we agree on reading this book together bro!" Kurby said happily.  
"What?"  
"C'mon!"  
Kurby closed the book and grabbed Kerby's arm, running out of the library.

"SSHHHH!"

And their adventure has just began.

**-**_First chapter, short and sweet. Next chapter is when they actually start the adventure. R&R please!_


	2. First Bruise

_-Now is when they actually start reading the book. Beware!_

**First Bruise**

"This candy tastes really bad." Kurby said, reading the book and chewing a colorful piece of-  
"That's soap." Kerby said, taking the so called candy from Kurby.  
"Eh whatever." Kurby said.

Kurby stopped by a tree and closed the book. He started to whistle, as if to chirp to a small blue bird.  
"You can speak bird?" Kerby asked his little brother. Kurby stopped and showed his older brother the book.  
"Yeah see, Number 1,' Learn to speak bird.'" Kurby said. Kebry rolled his eyes and closed the book, yanking his little brother along.

Later at a Cyber Cafe, Kerby was on a computer, IMing himself through AIM. "I can't believe that Kurby talked me into doing this." He turned in his chair and looked at the door, where Kurby stood, knawing on a giant cookie, holding a Starbucks bag.  
"What the heck are you doing?" Kerby asked, walking over to his brother. Kurby paused his cooking eating for a minute.  
"Mm, number 4 says, 'Knaw on a giant cookie you got at Starbucks and try not to drop a single crumb.'" He said, showing Kerby the book.  
"You skipped number 3." Kerby said, pointing. "'Whistle a very annoying tune until your sibling and/or friend goes nuts.' I didn't hear you do that." He added.  
"I did it at Starbucks." Kurby said. "Oh, by the way, duck."  
"What?"  
"Duck!" Kurby squatted to his squished position has a muscular fat dude came and punched Kerby, obviously thinking the older pink ball was Kurby. Kurby stood back up, looking at his brother, who now had a black eye. "C'mon..." Kerby said in an annoyed tone. Hewalked out, Kurby following.

Kerby and Kurby walked down the sidewalk, as Kurby continued to attempt number 4, with little sucess. He stopped to read the book.  
"Hm..." Kurby said. He went over to a guy on the street and started to say..."I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored..."

"LOOK OUT!"  
Ripping through the cement sidewalk and down the street was a wide eyed Kurby, carrying the book as he was chased by the guy who he had been annoying. Kerby looked behind and went wide eyed.

"Sorry brother of mine. I mean who would've though that, that guy was a black belt in karate." Kurby said in the Emergency Room, next to a beat up Kerby in a white hospital bed. Kerby looked at Kurby, then back at the ceiling,holding a sqeuaky toy that his younger brother had given him to hold. Kurby opened the book.  
"Oh, here's an easy one. 'See how many times you can kill Mr Game & Watch in 2 minutes.' Sounds easy enough." Kurby said. Kerby sat up, handing the squeaky back to Kurby.  
"Fine..." He said softly.  
"Yay!" With that, Kurby grabbed Kerby's arm and ran out of the hospital, pulling Kerbywhile holding the book and his squeaky.

"52!" Kurby said as he pushed the button on the stop watch as it read 2 minutes. Kerby jumped out of the ring and over to Kurby.  
"Now that one was fun!" He said.  
"And it was fun to watch Game&Watch struggle!" Kurby said. They both broke out in laughter.

But suddenly, the sky grew dark, and a-  
"GIANT FLOATING GLOVE!" Kurby said, pointing at it as it came out of the sky.  
"That's Master Hand you dope..." Kerby said. Master Hand came down and pulled the squeaky toy out of Kurby's stumpy little arms as Kerby read the book.  
"HEY!" Kurby shouted as Master Hand ascended back into the sky.

Kurby jumped up and looked as though he was gonna sprout wings and fly up and try challengeMaster Handto get the squeaky when Kerby pulled him down to the ground. "Hold your gumballs." He said. Kurby looked up at his older brother.  
"See, number 9, 'DO NOT Challenge Master Hand to a battle, even if he stole your poor little squeaky toy. Instead, take your rage out on Gannondork, and steal his pretty purple bouncy ball.'" Kerby said, refering to the book.  
"Gannondorf has a bouncy ball?" Kurby asked, blinking like an idiot. He shook his head. "Whatever, let's go!" He said, running off, Kerby following behind him.

"ANGRY TRIFORCE OF POWER DUDE ON THE LOOSE!" Shouted Kurby. Down the road came Kurby, carrying the book, and Kerby carrying the purple bouncy ball, with Gannondorf behind them, obviously ready to tear them apart.  
"Number 10, 'Run away again, this time from Gannondorf since you stole his pretty purple bouncy ball!'" Kurby called, reading the book as they ran.  
"Ya THINK?" Kerby said.

"Number 11, 'Once you've come out of the ER again, go invent a new game: See who can last on the Rainbow Floats the longest!' Sounds fun!" Kurby said, walking out of the ER entrance, with Kerby following, bandages on his head.  
"Whatever..." Kerby said.

"I want a rematch! You cheated!" Kurby said, looking at Pichu.  
"Prove it!" Pichu said in his high voice.  
"Exhibit 1." Kurby said, taking a bunny hood headband off Pichu's head.  
-dun dun duuuuhh!-  
"Fine..." Pichu said as Kerby watched everything from the stadium stands.  
"And put that stupid tape player away!"

"Hah! Hah! I Win!" Kurby rejoiced as he beat Pichu fair and square. He pulled out the book and read it for few seconds before closing the book.  
"Ok, since I win, you have to go get my squeaky toy back from Master Hand." Kurby said.

"WHAT?" Pichu asked angrily.  
"It's number 13, now go!" Kurby said. Pichu rolled his eyes as if Kurby was crazy(Kerby: Which he most likley is. Kurby: Hey!), then walked off. Kurby floated up to Kerby in the stands.  
"You do know what this means, don't you?" Kerby asked when Kurby got up.  
"What?" Kurby asked. Kerby took the book and showed him number 14.  
"Oh..."

(An hour later)

"Number 14...'Get a job so you can pay for Pichu's medical bill when he comes back from getting your squeaky toy back from Master Hand..'" Kerby said miserably. He and Kurby were at a diner, cleaning dishes, as Pichu stood nearby with a black eye and an ear and leg cast.  
"Well, at least I have my squeaky!" Kurby said, picking up his squeaky and hugged it.  
Pichu pushed a button on his tape player. "Keep scrubbing!" He said as miserable sounding music played.  
"Nyeh..." The Kirby Brothers said in unison.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!"  
A chanting crowd stood behind Kurby at a table as Kurby stuffed hotdogs into his mouth, while some kid did the same.  
"Number 15, 'Win a hotdog eating contest.'" Kerby said, holding the book open as he watched his brother.

Soon, the kid's face turned green and he fell over, obviosuly too full and unable to eat more. Kurby stuffed one more hotdog into his mouth...and  
"Number 15, Done!" Kurby said happily. The people looked at him like he was crazy, then cheered.

Kerby flipped a page. "Wait till he gets to number 16..." He said to himself.

**-**_Nothing much to say except, um...oh yeah! Review!_


End file.
